


Saizo's Birthday

by RyokoDivinity



Category: Samurai Love Ballad Party - Fandom, Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyokoDivinity/pseuds/RyokoDivinity
Summary: This is just something I wrote up pretty quickly to celebrate Saizo's birthday





	1. Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I cant write weak women very well so i made up my own ninja mc who's separate to the idiot in SLBP. She mainly works alongside Saku and has been affectionately dubbed his "huntress". The other ninja know about her, most of them are at the party even tho they arent mentioned.  
> Lots of fluffy build up to start 😁

You: “I still can’t believe you managed to sneak a drink kid.”

Mini Sasuke “it was just .. ugh…one……drink…”

You: “yeah sure it was" you scold him as you carry him on your shoulders to his room. You blame yourself for not keeping an eye on him.

In your absence Yukimura took it upon himself to ensure the birthday boy had a constantly full cup.   
By the time you returned Saizo, who had decided to try and follow you was staggering across the room.

Yukimura: “Wait! Where you going? The party is just getting started!”

You: “The man can’t see straight I’m gonna tuck him in.”

Yukimura: “But he was going to spar with me!?”

Saizo “you…uhh... little lord...”

You: “No, don’t even start! I’ll be your sparring partner when i get back"

You practically had to drag the man away, hearing the boos from Yukimura, a whistle most likely from Gen while Sasuke and Lord Shingen were too busy laughing apparently being the only two that actually held their liquor.

It was a short trek to Saizo’s place.

Saizo: "You’re…not drunk?”

You: “yeah, I’m a heavyweight.” You snigger knowing you hardly touched a drop.

Saizo: “I see. Am I heavy?”

You had to bite back your laugh at how adorable he sounded.

You: “A bit, but I got you. Don’t worry.”

Saizo : “Not worried… Just…”

You feel him lean further into you, forcing you to adjust to keep him upright.

You: “H-Hey! You okay?”

Saizo: “…Yes.”

He said that so quietly you almost couldn’t hear or believe him, but he must have realized how close he was to you and straightens his posture slightly, pulling the warm air of his breath away from the back of your neck. A warm air you that didn’t realize had left a tingly feeling upon your skin until it was gone, leaving the spot to cool.

You were careful to make sure he did not stumble over or fall as he climbed the step to his home you followed closely behind and led him to sit on the floor right next to the door.

Grabbing his weapons and setting them aside, you move to help him get comfortable, starting with his shoes. He tried to protest by bending over, but you swat his hands away and glare at him pointedly.

You: “Let me”

He narrows his eyes at you despite the daze within them.

Saizo: “I am not a child.”

You: “Not treating you like one, I just want to take care of you.”

Saizo: “Why?”

You: “Because I want to. Is there any other reason?”

He tilts his head to the side, the way he does made him look incredibly cute despite him being a grown man. A grown, often serious and aloof man. You took a moment to admire the way his hair sweeps across his forehead. Because he was angling his head in his attempt to keep a steady gaze on you, his hair also covered his eye, making the colour stand out.

Saizo: “Hn…”

He was apparently one of those drunks that likes to sway and you see his frame rocking slowly from side-to-side. You grabbed onto his shoulders to keep him steady.

You: “You okay?”

He peers at you beneath his dark lashes and the lump in your throat tightens at the sight of how charmingly handsome he was with that heavy-lidded look.

Saizo “…Sleepy.”

You: “O-Oh? Right.”

You return to his shoes, effortlessly slipping them off. You look up to see him fumbling around with the ties of his clothes . Watching at his lack of success and almost giggling when you hear him huff in frustration, You kneel between his legs, grabbing his hands gently and placing them down before moving your own to the laces of his clothing.

This time he did not protest, adhering to your command. You can feel the weight of his eyes upon you with piqued interest and although you blamed it on his drunken state, the fact that he was staring at you so intently burned a growing blush upon your cheeks. You made sure to bow your head low so that he couldn’t see it despite it being relatively dark. When it came undone, you let him take off his clothing by himself. He had a bit of a hard time at first but eventually he managed to take it off completely.  
His skin was illuminated under the pale light of the moon, accentuating the scars that flowed across it. He truly was a slender man, not overly muscular, but he had enough definition that made him look rather attractive. To top this off with those heavy-lidded eyes, he looked downright seductive.

Saizo “You’re staring. He would not like his huntress staring at another”

You blush averting your eyes.

You: “I already said I wasn’t the huntress tonight" 

Saizo: “Hmm…”

He looks like he meant to say more but instead he is swaying again, leaning dangerously to the side and you were quick to help him slowly lie down.

Saizo “Ahh!”

You pull your hands back quickly.

You: “Sorry Are my hands cold?”

Saizo “No… You’re warm.”

Suddenly you feel his hand upon your wrist as he pulls you on top of him. You held yourself up with the elbow of your free arm against the cushion and your knees on either side of his hips but it left you exposed to him and your face dangerously close to his. He must have read your thoughts as he lifts his head up slightly to caress your nose with his, his lips ghosting against yours. You gasp, feeling his knee softly rub against the junction between your legs.

You: “Saizo...”

Saizo: “I want you.”

At these words, you nearly felt yourself become undone. The desire to surrender yourself to his charms and abandon all inhibitions to be lost in each other’s pleasure. But then you remember, the heavy daze within his eyes. He’s not all there. It took all of your willpower to pull away from him, to remove your wrist from his hand to push his knee back down. It nearly broke your heart at the sight of his frown, the dejected expression of pain evident. You shake your head at him.

You: “Not like this”

He seems to have regained himself slightly, remaining lucid enough to realize what he was doing. He sighs, retreating to lay back down.

Saizo “Yes, yes… Forgive me. I am not entirely myself. Please, forget this.”

Wait. But you didn’t want to. You didn’t want him saying that he needed you and not mean it. It had to have come from somewhere. You didn’t want him to think that you were rejecting him. Almost desperately, you lie down, resting your body against his, your head stop his bare chest. His body tensed beneath you and you ran a hand across his smooth skin comfortably, tracing the patterns of his tattoos before lying your palm flat against where you felt his beating heart. Beneath your fingers, the thumping was fast.

You: “I want you too.”

There was a silence between the two of you, tension that can be cut with a knife. You were growing nervous. Now that you admitted it out loud, was he going to reject you? The thought was dashed away when you realized that his heartbeat was slowing to a serene pace and you watched his hand reach up to weave his fingers with yours, keeping your hand in place.

Saizo “With you I feel…protected.”

That took you off guard. What an odd choice of words. It left a mix of questions in your head as well as strange emotions. Did Saizo ever feel unsafe? He was the incredibly capable Lord Assassin and he handled powerful enemies with such a calm composure, you looked up to him as someone who was unafraid of anything. Yet he practically admitted to have been vulnerable. You wanted to ask when he felt like that. You weren’t sure to what end but it left you a strong urge to actually protect him. When you looked up to question him about this, His eyes are closed and his breathing shallow. He passed out...


	2. Is it...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok ok! Part 2 of Saizo's birthday is ready! Again just fluff i PROMISE I'll edit the good stuff next 😁

Being careful not to wake him you slip back to the party. You had promised a sparring session with Lord Yukimura, and you intended to keep it.

He jumped you as soon as you slid the door to the main hall closed. A swift side kick by you landed the “little lord" on his ass.

Sasuke: “you wont beat her you know" he sniggered into his drink

Yukimura: “i can... and i will!” slurred your opponent who could barely make it to his feet.

You offered him your hand with the intention of pulling him up but his hurt pride and momentum caused him to lurch forward knocking you backwards.

Looking down you catch sight of yukimura’s face planted straight between your breasts.

You: “...”

Yukimura: “...”

You: “ gonna get off me now?” 

Sasuke watches trying, and failing, to suppress a fit of giggles 

Shingen: “now why didn’t I think if that?”

You heave an exaggerated sigh and shove the now red faced Yukimura off you.

Yukimura: “i...i...I’m sorry!”

You: “ if you wanted to cop a feel all you had to do was ask" you roll your eyes at him

Making a strained strangled sound in his throat yukimura shuttles away from you to the door.

Hours pass. The drinking continues until you check on mini sasuke. 

You: “ i should check Saizo too i guess" you mutter as you sigh

Back at Saizo’s place he’s exactly where you left him. 

You watch him as he sleeps off the drink, sitting on the table next to him you rest your elbows on your knees, you chin atop your hands.

Watching the slow rhythmic rise and fall of his scarred but still perfect chest, you dont feel your eyes starting to close. The drink finally catching up with you.

You: “Oof! What the…”

Your groggy eyes open, the deep slumber you were in slipping away as you were roused awake. You look up to face the table you'd been sitting on.

“Are we awake?”

You nearly jump at the sound of a deep voice when you suddenly look down beneath you and see the familiar chest and neck accompanied by the face of Saizo…who apparently you fell on in your sleep.

You: “Ah, shit. Sorry about that.”

You move to get off of him, remembering that you came to check on him and you too must have passed out. He snakes an arm around your waist and keeps you in place against him.

Saizo: “If it is a habit of yours to stir, I would prefer to avoid having to break your fall again.”

Thank god it was dark so he wouldn’t have to see the blush of embarrassment burning on your cheeks.

You: “I’ll move"

Saizo: “No.”

You tilt your head curiously. You were more than used to his singular answers that were sometimes more infuriating than his roundabout way of saying things. 

Can’t lie though, it did feel nice being held nice and snug like this. He was surprisingly warm too. Still, you didn’t want to trap him underneath you. And now that last thought burned a different sort of flush on your cheeks. 

You: “It’s fine, really. I’ll be in your way”

His grip on your waist tightens and his other hand moves to the middle of your back pressing you into him further. He wasn’t hurting or suffocating you but you feel the air catch in your throat and an ache that betrays your senses. You hoped he didn’t notice your muffled gasp, but the smirk that snuck onto his face said it all.

Saizo: “I said no. Although if it truly bothers you, perhaps you would prefer to switch positions?”

Your mind goes blank and soon after your imagination goes wild. Before you can think of a proper response, a chuckle softly erupts from his throat before he moves one of his hands to the back of your head and gently leads you to lay your cheek upon his chest, the waft of musk filling your senses. He smelled nice and you couldn’t help but keep your head there to envelop yourself in his scent. You feel the soft purr of his voice rumbling across his chest as he spoke.

Saizo: " I promise to be a gentleman. Now sleep.”

How can he expect you to sleep when he leaves you with a thought like that?! But certainly enough, you hear the beating of his heart slow to a steady pace, the rise and fall of his chest in constant, gradual breaths, and the air of his breath inhaling and exhaling deep in soft sighs. The man fell asleep again! And you’re still on him!

Still…the rhythm of his heart and breathing were slowly lulling you and your eyes began to feel heavy. Your body begins to relax into his arms, instinctively adjusting within them to get comfortable. You didn’t expect to find yourself cuddling with the man you admire above all others. Just before slumber take you away again, you feel the softness of lips press against your head. It was the best night of rest you’ve had in a long time. Little did you know, it was his too.


	3. Curiosity got the better of her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3, obviously

You: “Come play with me!” you whisper as you watch him from above.

A spur if the moment training session with Saizo. Both your heads clear after the previous nights celebrations. As always he heard you.

Saizo: “When you are done with business, I would have you repeat those last words to me.”

After what he said earlier, you were shamelessly curious to see if he would follow through. 

While teaching Hotaru to play a strategy game it seems he truly meant every word. 

You felt his fingers ghost upon the back of your thigh, right beneath your ass. You froze when he did this, eyeing him warningly out of the corner of your eye but the terrible man was looking straight at the odd shaped wooden board with multicolored pebbles on it. His face its usual composure , allowing you to carrying on your instruction as if he wasn’t teasing you from behind the table. 

When Hotaru turned around to gather the pebbles sat beside you, with one hand, Saizo skillfully and swiftly pushed your underwear to the side and dips two fingers into your pussy. An action that made you yelp in surprise which your pupil quickly faces you in alarm.

Hotaru: “What was that? Are you okay?”

It was then Saizo's turn to look at you. With the way he was standing, he was really close to you, almost pressing into your body. Anywhere else, it would have been odd, but your room here was cramped with all the disguises and weapons you keep stored here so from where Hotaru was he didn’t suspect a thing past the fabric of your skirt, nor could he see Saizo playing inside you. He knew this very well and gave you a knowing, wicked smile.

Saizo: “Yes, you seem unwell. Your face is completely flushed.”

He leans against your workbench to press his warm hand against your forehead. The action made Hotaru's eyes follow this hand, while his other hand begins to move in and out of your pussy in deep meaningful thrusts.   
You choke back the moans in fear of being caught like this, the idea of it terrifying and exciting you at the same time.   
You were beginning to feel dizzy from his fingers against every groove of your sensitive nerves, your knees wobbling slightly. You place your hands on the bench to keep steady.

You: “I…I-I’m fine! It’s j-just hot in here.”

Hotaru: “Yeah, you don’t have any windows in here”

Suddenly the younger ninjas eyes widen, you could see the lightbulb flick bright above his head. Literally, it came on of nowhere. 

Hotaru: “We should go outside!” 

Becoming animated he grabs the board off the bench and scatters the pebbles everywhere. 

Hotaru: “our game...” he looks suddenly forlorn, upset at himself for ruining it

You: “you were... losing anyway" you manage to choke out.

Hotaru: “I was!?” 

You: “yeah.... why dont you borrow it and... practise?” you suggest as Saizo turns you both without his younger sibling noticing so that he wouldn’t see what he was doing to you. 

Hotaru grabs the handful of pebbles closest to him and swiftly makes his way to the door “Thank you Huntress!” 

He quickly looks back at you.

Hotaru: “ You should rest though, you look like you’re coming down with something. You should get Saizo to take care of you" 

You swallow thickly and nod, a forced smile on your face

Saizo “Dont worry, I’ll not part from her for a single moment.”

He emphasizes this with another deep dip of his fingers, rubbing against your sensitive spot.

You cover your mouth, forcing yourself to cough to hide your pleasure.

He leaves before you can say anything and now you were left alone…with Saizo. Although your back was to him and you couldn’t see his face, you imagine the predatory smirk he must be wearing, ready to sink his teeth into you in places that made your skin shiver with delight. You feel him lean over your shoulder, his breath tickling against your ear, deepening the blush in your skin.

Saizo: “ You possess breathtaking self-control.”

He removes his fingers from you, causing you to whimper slightly. He chuckles and turns you swiftly to face him, he takes a moment to admire the flush of your cheeks. With a slight growl, he lifts you on top of the workbench, causing one of your blades you had left there to topple onto the floor. Gasping, you bend over to grab it but he snatches your wrist.

Saizo: “Leave it unless you desire me to use it on you.”

You tense visibly at his implication and the man smiles mischievously.

Saizo: “Do not make that face Huntress. You’ll make my imagination run wild.”

During this exchange he'd managed to untie the side of your top, pulling it off exposing your breasts. He eyes your naked skin hungrily and you gulp at how intense his eyes were. Saizo looks at you, sensing your anticipation and grabs your waist to place you right at the edge of the bench with him standing in between your open legs.

Then he kisses you being unexpectedly gentle compared to the feverish onslaught of his blissful torture upon you earlier. The slow swipe of his tongue urges you to open your lips to him, inviting him in and you two relish in each other’s taste. You softly moan into his mouth, a reaction that causes him to groan and you feel the hem of your skirt lift, the fabric sliding up until it settled upon your waist. 

He parts from you, allowing you both to breathe, but he keeps his eyes pinned on your blushing face as if challenging you to look away. You dared not move, watching his every move.

Once he was certain that he had your full attention, he manages to balance one of your shuriken on the top of your foot, sliding his hand to rest on the back of your thigh and angling it so that your leg was slightly elevated. His other hand dives back towards your sopping hole, teasing your clit, making you jump from your seat. He squeezes your flesh harshly and you yelp in both pleasure and pain.

Saizo: “Do not let it fall.”

He taps your leg, gesturing to the shuriken balancing on you still.

Saizo: “Or I will deny you that which you so desperately need.”

With ragged breath, your breasts moving as your chest heaves to calm yourself, luring his eyes to your form. The way he looked at you, it was like he was at a feast. And you were his main course.

You: “And what do I need?”

As if expecting your question, he mercilessly thrusts his middle finger inside your pussy hitting your spot dead-on once again and your mouth opens. The feeling so intense that your moan was silent and you forgot to breathe again. He too opens his mouth to mimic the expression on your face, looking oh so seductive and a sinister chuckle grumbled against his throat. You can see the tremors of his throat as his humour comes out in raspy timbres that set the nerves of your body alive, screaming for him to take you.

His slow pace picks up within you, you grasp onto his shoulder to keep yourself from falling. Only his one finger and you felt the pit of your lower region building up like a bubble ready to explode. With each thrust, you gasp, shamelessly this time, eyes starting to close. Your hips were moving with him, meeting him, the sounds of your slick dripping from his ministrations driving your lust for him over the edge. 

And all too soon he stops. 

You whine, eyes widen to ask him what the hell he was doing only for him to shove now two fingers in, thrusting a few more times mercilessly before withdrawing just as quickly. You almost cry, why was he torturing you like this?

He brings his digits, slick with your juice to his full lips, tasting you earnestly. When he removed his them, he parts them slightly, lazily running his tongue between them at the spots he purposefully missed. The seductive scenario almost made you come undone then and there and you wondered how his tongue would feel in other places.

As if reading your thoughts, he gives you a sweet peck on your lips before shifting lower until his face was right in front of one of your breasts, his tantalizing mouth hovering over your erect nipple. He blows against it, your skin sweaty and hot with need, it made you shiver, your breasts bouncing slightly at your actions. And his eyes roam over body in fascination. 

He glances up at you one more time while his control and your sanity was still in tact. This time, there was no smirk or mischief upon his handsome face.

Saizo: “You need me. And I need you. And it would be a crime for either of us to be left wanting Wouldn’t you agree Huntress?”

He doesn’t wait for you to answer, diving in and taking your nipple in his mouth, drawing your pleasure out and forcing you to throw your head back in ecstasy. One hand upon your hip and the other keeping your leg elevated, trapping you in place. You were at his mercy. And you loved it, allowing yourself to come undone by this man.

You were biting the back of your hand, anything to muffle the sounds that threatened to escape your lips from the electrifying sensations that coursed across your body in sinful jolts.

Although you were doing your hardest to keep quiet, it did little to dampen the ravenous tongue that lapped upon the sensitive nipple of your naked breast nor the wet slick of long, devilish fingers playing inside you in torturous thrusts. His free hand is keeping your leg up, your ass planted atop the workbench. 

You were shirtless, your skirt was bunched up at your waist, your lips swollen, and you were dripping with intense need.

How did it come to this?


End file.
